Infinite Stratos: La rebelión de los caídos
by JOHNMG
Summary: Han pasado 3 años de la derrota de la "Unión de Naciones", ahora Ichika, Rin, Kanzashi y Tatenashi encabezan la rebelión, conocidos ahora como los "rebeldes", buscan terminar con "la noche más larga del mundo", el momento de continuar la lucha ha llegado y el recuentro con aun amiga perdida les dará aun mas esperanza.
1. El Regreso

**Nota: Este fic es la continuación de ****_Infinite stratos: Infinito baile de la muerte_****_ por lo que para entender mejor este fic les recomiendo leer el anterior, mas así no sera necesario pero habrá cosas que no entenderá muy bien sin haber leído el anterior._**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El regreso.**

_Han pasado 3 años de aquel fatídico día, 3 años desde que las perdí. Jamás podre olvidarlas y he jurado que voy a vengarlas. Mi nombre es Orimura Ichika, ahora tengo 20 años, vivo, pues donde se pueda, ahora formo parte de la resistencia en África, nos conocen como los "Rebeldes" pero la verdad es que nos hacemos llamar "los Sajarianos"._

_Nos ocultamos en el desierto del Sahara enfrentar nonos con las fuerzas de ocupación brasileñas, dirigidas por la mujer temible apodada "la aniquiladora del desierto" Sofía Silva la General en jefe del ejército brasileño._

_En estos 3 años me logre reencontrar con varios amigos míos de la ya desaparecida academia IS y de Japón cuando vivía ahí. Kiyoka Aikawa, ShizuneTakatsuki mis ex compañeras de clase en la academia IS ahora son valientes combatientes de la rebelión y la hermana de mi mejor amigo Ran Gotanda, ella entro a la academia IS pero estuvo poco tiempo ahí ya que la guerra dio inicio pero a pesar de eso ella pilotea uno de los únicos dos IS que tenemos, el otro IS lo piloteo yo._

_Bueno falta alguien de quien les hable, mi mejor amigo, Dan Gotanda, el bueno… ni yo sé cómo fue que se ha convertido en uno de los 3 dirigentes de "los Sajarianos" pero dejemos lo así, por ahora es todo._

\- Terminando protocolo de grabación de bitácora de viaje.

Ichika se encontraba haciendo caída libre después de dejar el avión de trasporte en el que se había infiltrado para poder llegar el lugar asignado.

De repente una voz le hablo por la comunicación del canal privado de su IS Byakushiki era la encargada de las comunicaciones con todos los "rebeldes Sajaríamos" Kaoruko Mayuzumi, en la academia IS era la vicepresidente del club de periodismo, ella localizo a Ichika en África subsahariana después de la derrota en Lusaka, gracias a las instrucciones de Tatenashi lo oculto para después trasladarlo al desierto del Sahara para unirlo a la resistencia.

\- Hola, Ichika, cuánto tiempo. – Kaoruko.

\- Que gusto volverte a escuchar Kaoruko, me preparo para aterrizar, necesito reporte de la zona para ver si es seguro desplegar mi Byakushiki total mente o solo la parte de vuelo. -Ichika.

\- Entendido, la zona es segura, pero mejor usar solo la parte de vuelo, las coordenadas de la entrada se te enviaran a tu Byakushiki cuando estés en tierra. – Kaoruko.

\- Entendido, cambio y fuera. –Ichika.

La comunicación termino e Ichika hizo desplego el sistema de vuelo de su Byakushiki para así poder aterrizar sin problemas, ya en tierra vio atreves de su pulsera que es su IS en modo de espera una serie de números que debía seguir para encontrar la entrada a la base de los Sajaríamos, aun que estos tiene refugios en todo el desierto no siempre los usan y se trasladan varias veces por año y usan diferentes refugios, además de no tener un solo líder sino tres así si alguno es capturado o asesinado el control de los rebeldes no se desintegrara son algunas de las medidas que han tenido que tomar por causa de la persecución a la que siempre están sometidos.

Ya en la entrada, Ichika tenía que asegurarse que nadie lo viese o lo hubiesen detectado ya que es pondría en peligro a sus compañeros rebeldes.

\- Sin anomalías.

Ichika había hecho un cheque tanto visual como con instrumento de detección de IS enemigos como de personas para ver si había alguien cerca, pero nada según sus instrumentos así que este se acerco a unos peñascos que sobresalían de las arenas del desierto y se acerco a parte de la pared que según las coordenadas que le había enviado era la entrada, ahí solo se veían rocas pero después de buscar una señal en particular que solo sabían los rebeldes, que era unas piedras que hacia una pequeña cruz que sin conocimiento no podrías sospechar de esa señal en particular.

\- Es aquí. -_Ichika presiona las piedras_-

La pared comienza a moverse hacia un lado como si fuese una puerta redonda giratoria dejando la entrada libre, Ichika entra y es recibido por 2 de los varios guardias que tienen en la entrada, es para asegurarse que es el verdadero y no un impostor, todo es pura precaución.

\- Número de identificación. –Guardia uno.

\- Mi número es el 01067896-075. -_Ichika se muestra tranquilo a pesar de que es apuntado por un rifle largo._

\- En correcto, pase señor Ichika. -Guardia dos.

\- Si.

Ichika entra como si nada pasara ya se había acostumbrado a las revisiones, la puerta se cerró tras entrar y el comenzó a caminar por un pequeño camino como el que hay en una mina, este lo conducía a una seria de pequeñas habitaciones que era usadas por los guardias como su dormitorio provisional, mas adelante Ichika llego a otro control de seguridad y tras pasarlo satisfactoria mente llego a la enorme sala que era donde se concentraba las fuerzas rebeldes.

Un lugar muy grande donde la gente trabajada en muchas cosas, era un desorden y este no tenía un orden en si, pero lo que se hacía ahí era esencial para la causa rebelde así que nadie le importaba tener que compartir el espacio, todo era por un bien común.

Mientras Ichika se abría paso por el lugar mucha gente lo reconocía y le saluda y claro al venir de fuera cosa que muchos no hacían la mayoría le pregunta cómo iba todo afuera y claro Ichika se hacía tiempo para responderles pero todo o casi todo eran malas noticias.

Lo principal era que después de la derrota de la "Unión de Naciones" ante la "Alianza BAM" ahora la "AMBAM" (Alianza Mundial Brasil, América (EUA) y México) es que el mundo quedo divido de la siguiente forma:

_Brasil ocupa en el continente Americano a Guyana Francesa, Surinam, Guyana, Bolivia, Paraguay, el Uruguay y todo el Caribe menos las Bahamas y Jamaica, toda África excepto Marruecos y todo medio orienta hasta Irán sin Turquía. Ahora se le conoce como el imperio del Sureste Atlántico. _

_América (EUA) ocupa en el continente Americano a Canadá y las Bahamas, toda Europa menos Rusia, en África a Marruecos además en Asia a Turquía. Ahora se le conoce como el imperio del Norte._

_México por su parte ocupa en el continente Americano a toda Centroamérica, Ecuador, Perú y Chile, todo el continente de Oceanía y toda Asia menos los territorios antes mencionados de ese continente a demás de Rusia. Ahora se lo conoce como el imperio del Pacifico. _

_ Y bueno existe una serie de 4 países en el continente americano que no son ocupados por la "AMBAM": son Jamaica, Venezuela, Colombia y Argentina son llamados los países aliados independientes que fueron los únicos países que según se sabe se rindieron en la declaratoria de guerra dada por la entonces "Alianza BAM" por eso se les dio a mantener su libertar política y no se ocupados como los demás países del mundo._

Mientras Ichika hablaba con algunas compañeros en la gran sala, este fue interrumpido por el sonido de parlantes que tiene la sala, un sistema de voseo para llamar a alguien sin tener que ir por el o mandar a alguien ya que sería molesto ir por el gran numero de cosas y personas que hay ahí.

\- Ichika Orimura, se le requiere en el CM (centro de mando), favor de presentarse inmediata mente.

Ichika se disculpo ya que tenía que irse, así el joven se traslado al CM el cual se encuentra en una nivel mas debajo de la sala principal, por su parte Ichika ya sabía quién lo llamaba, era su amigo Dan para posiblemente le reporte su última misión en la ciudad de Túnez la antigua capital de Túnez.

Más abajo ya en el CM, Ichika se sorprendió al ver a todos los dirigentes de los Sajaríamos reunidos aunque no sea físicamente ya que dos de ellos, se veían en monitores separados, además de estar su amigo Dan, su hermana, Ran, Kaoruko, las mecánicas de IS Kiyoka y Shizune y la jefa de información y estrategia, Hawa creo que la definiera mejor como nuestra espía líder.

\- Si están todos aquí eso significa que hoy es el día, ¿No?

Ichika tomo asiento en la mesa central, todos tenia puesto sus ojos en el.

\- Y dime amigo, la misión fue un éxito. -_Dan observaba a Ichika mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano derecha, los demás solo observadan_-

\- Si Dan, no tienes de que preocuparte, traje lo que me pediste y obtuve cierta información valiosa. –Ichika esbozo una sonrisa.

La tensión del lugar se rompió todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, esas palabras de Ichika significaban que había logrado su objetivo y eso era suficiente para que se hiciera una celebración, el por qué, pues la misión de Ichika consistía en ir a la ciudad de Túnez y obtener un aparato de detección de ondas de microondas y se preguntaran para que sirve, simple, era la única forma de detectar las enormes fortalezas voladoras las "Fortaleza B4-02 Noite Sem Fim" (noche interminable) y "Fortaleza B4-03 Noche Eterna" ahora que mejoraron sus sistemas de camuflajes, pero claro nada es invisible al 100%.

Todos estaba contentos pero una voz los interrumpió, una última pantalla en la sala se encendió, mostrando a…

* * *

**Hola a todos, He vuelto**, **los que leyeron mi fic anterior les vuelvo a agradecer y bueno ahora les traigo al continuación, como saben espero que les guste y para recordares que estoy muy interesado en sus opiniones y criticas, buenas o malas no in importa las acepto.**

**Otra cosa, les aviso que publicare cada 15 días mas o menos (si tengo antes el episodio lo publico antes) y el tamaño de los episodios pues podría variar así que algunos episodios serán mas cortos y otros mas largos, buenos nos vemos.**

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


	2. Reunión

Capítulo 2: Reunión.

Todos estaba contentos pero una voz los interrumpió, una última pantalla en la sala se encendió, mostrando a la líder de los siberianos Tatenashi Sarashiki acompañada por su hermana Kanzashi y la amiga de la infancia de Ichika Rin ambas al igual que Tatenashi ya era mujeres jóvenes y bastante hermosas a pesar de la vida difícil que llevan.

\- Hola mis queridos amigos. –Tatenashi.

\- Hola Tatenashi y pilotos IS. –Dan.

Tras los cordiales saludos de ambos grupos se disponían a discutir los temas de su agenda.

\- Muy bien no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que empecemos. –Tatenashi.

Tras las palabras dichas por Tatenashi todos concentraron su atención a Tatenashi.

\- Lo primero es, que tenemos una misión de clase "R", así que voy a necesitar a Ichika para esta misión. –Tatenashi.

Tras lo dicho por Tatenashi los líderes de los saharianos se mostraron algo nerviosos en especial Dan al ver de reojo a su amigo, ya que una misión de clase "R" solo significaba una cosa "rescate".

Unos segundos después fue Dan el que hablo.

\- Y dime Tatenashi, quien es el "objetivo". –Dan.

Tatenashi esbozo una pequeña sonrisa para después continuar hablando.

\- Su nombre es Laura. –Tatenashi.

Tras pronunciar este nombre fue Ichika quien cambio de expresión de una de seriedad a una de mucha sorpresa ya que el solo había conocido una Laura en este conflicto que había desaparecido.

Tras ver su reacción por la pantalla Tatenashi aclaro las dudas de Ichika.

\- Así es Ichika, tú sabes quién es. –Tatenashi.

Todos en la sala de reunión se sorprendieron ya que si es esa Laura la que Ichika conoce entonces es solo la inconfundible piloto de Schwarzer Regen, Laura Bodewig una de las pilotos que yace desaparecidas según una lista secreta de la AMBAM, y es que según esta lista se explica a las fuerzas de seguridad secretas de la alianza que pilotos y unidades yacen desaparecidas o están con los rebeldes, la lista es la siguiente:

**_Unidad IS – Piloto (desaparecido) _**

_Akatsubaki – Houki Shinonono_

_Schwarzer Regen – Laura Bodewig_

_Silver Gospel Basic – Tina Hamilton_

_Desierto azul personalizado – Camila Soto_

**_Unidad IS – Piloto (rebeldes)_**

_Byakushiki – Ichika Orimura_

_Mysterious Lady – Tatenashi Sarashiki_

_ShenLong – Líng Yin Huáng (Rin)_

_Silent Zephyrs – Sara Welkin_

_Uchigane Niigata – Kanzashi Sarashiki_

_Thunderstorm II – Alessia Bianchi_

_Schwarzer Zweig – Descoocida._

De esta lista se sabe que cualquier otro piloto o unidad IS ya fue capturado y por lo tanto la piloto está muerta, por lo que la "AMBAM" solo le hacen falta 11 núcleos IS de los 467 originales creados por la Profesora Tabane Shinonono.

\- Entonces Tatenashi ya sabes dónde está. –Ichika.

Ichika fue ahora el que hablo ya bastante ansioso de saber dónde ya hacia su amiga, el saber que está viva lo hizo sentirse por unos momentos feliz, y es que Ichika si había prometido que no sería feliz hasta ponerle fin a los causantes de llevar al mundo a la oscuridad o es como ellos lo llamaban.

\- Clámate Ichika, sabes que decir algo así es muy peligroso, la trasmisión puede estar siendo interceptada, tus repuestas se te darán en el punto de reunión. – Rin.

La que había hablado ahora era una de las amigas de la infancia de Ichika, Rin quien le hablada a Ichika ya no con su tono usual de voz ahora Rin ya se dirigía no solo a Ichika sino a todos con una voz en un tono de enojada, pero ahora siempre habla así lo que le expresa a los demás una cierta sensación de miedo al escucharla hablar ya que podías sentir que si le decías una tontería te golpearía.

\- Entiendo. –Ichika.

Tras ver a Ichika quien se mostraba nervioso algo que ya solo le pasaba con ciertas personas y una de esas era Rin.

\- Bien, continuemos, les envió las coordenadas decodificabas y el plan básico de acción que tomaremos. Ahora lo siguiente es que necesitare es que nos preparemos para la operación "IA". –Tatenashi.

Tras lo dicho por Tatenashi todos en la sala se exaltaron ya que como líderes de los rebeldes de ambas organizaciones el que se declare la operación "IA" solo significa una cosa, que ha llegado el momento de prepararse como dice el nombre clave de la operación "infiltración a América" es decir que se acerca un suceso que se ha esperado por estos tres años el poder infiltrarse en el continente americano.

Ya que lo único que les impide hacer eso ya no estará volando y es que ya se acerca el que las fortalezas voladores la Fortaleza B4-02 "Noite Sem Fim"-BRA y la Fortaleza B4-03 "Noche Eterna"-MEX, tengan que aterrizar para su mantenimiento lo que le abrirá a los rebeldes 7 días en lo que podrán planificar como hacer que sus IS entren en el continente Americano para poder llegar con los líderes de la AMBAM y derrotarlas.

\- Bien, cómo procederemos se les hará llegar una vez terminada la operación "R" así que hasta entonces proceder con el protocolo ya acordado. –Tatenashi.

Tras finalizar sus palabras la pantalla se apagó lo que indicaba que la trasmisión había terminado, rápidamente las encargadas de las comunicaciones hicieron todo lo posible para eliminar cualquier forma de que la trasmisión pudiese ser rastrada por su lado los otros 2 líderes de los Saharianos también se desconectaron diciendo que esperarían instrucciones y harían su parte del protocolo.

Ya solo en la habitación quedaban Ichika, Dan, Ran Kaoruko, Kiyoka, Shizune y Hawa, para hablar acerca de que harían después de eso.

\- Y dime Ichika, iras con alguien a la misión o iras tú solo. –Dan.

\- Voy a ir yo solo, no quiero poner en riesgo a alguien, sabes que al ser un piloto de IS estoy en más riesgo que los demás y si soy descubierto no creo poder proteger a nadie… además no quiero y tampoco podemos poner en riesgo a Ran y su IS, al mismo tiempo que a mí y mi unidad, si caen las dos seria el fin de los Saharianos lo sabes muy bien Dan. –Ichika.

\- Entiendo, entonces prepárate Ichika. –Dan.

Justo en el momento en el que todos parecían estar de acuerdo en terminar la reunión, Ran interrumpió al parecer muy molesta por la forma en que Ichika la trataba.

\- ¡Espera Ichika! –Ran.

Ella había golpeado la mesa con ambas manos en señal de su molestia hacia Ichika. Todos los demás en especial su hermano se había sorprendido por la actitud de Ran.

\- Ran. –Dan.

\- Hermano, ya no puedo tolerar que Ichika me trate así, porque yo, yo ¡puedo pelear! –Ran.

Esta frase dejo a los presentes muy sorprendidos ya que en el tiempo en que Ran llevaba usando su IS Schwarzer Zweig una unidad IS Alemana hermana del IS de Laura Schwarzer Regen. Nunca había entrado en una pelea y se había mantenido con el grupo de su hermano al mando, según se había rumoreado, la única razón de que ella tuviese la unidad IS que fue dejaba por la anterior piloto que no pudo sobrevivir por sus grabes heridas era que ella era la hermana de uno de los 3 líderes de los Saharianos.

\- Eso es lo que piensas Ran. –Ichika.

\- Si ya no voy a dejar que me sigas sobre protegiendo Ichika. –Ran.

\- Entonces hermana te tengo una misión especial, pero por ahora no iras con Ichika, el ira solo, estás de acuerdo con eso. –Ichika.

Ran se mostraba más calmada ya que ella tenía miedo de la reacción de su hermano e Ichika, pero ellos se había mostrado muy accesibles más bien parecía que esperaban que eso pasara y que ella les háblese de ello o eso era lo que ella creía

\- Si. –Ran.

\- Muy bien, si eso es todo o alguien tiene que decir algo más. –Dan.

Dan vio a los presentes y nadie mas dijo nada lo que dejaba todo claro.

\- Entonces, les pidiere a Hawa y su departamento que nos descifren el mensaje de Tatenashi, para Kiyoka y Shizune les voy a pedir que le den el mantenimiento correspondiente a Byakushiki y que después equipen al IS de mi Hermana, para ti Kaoruko quiero que tu sector prepare la ruta y contacte a nuestro soldados para que aseguren la ruta de Ichika después de que sepas a donde va ok. –Dan.

\- ¡Si! –Todos.

* * *

**hola a todos, aquí con le segundo episodio, espero que les guste y saben que siempre pueden comentar y dar sus opiniones son siempre bienvenidas, sin mas por ahora nos vemos para el próximo episodio.**

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


	3. Destino

Capítulo 3: Destino.

A unos 2 km del puerto de Mumbai, India.

Una pequeña lancha de pesca se dirigía a la costa en ella y después de un viaje de 12 días desde el éste de África y tras pasar por muchos lugares después de salir de África, Ichika se hacía pasar por un joven pesquero de la zona, ya había logrado casi recorrer su camino ya que al día siguiente se vería con Tatenashi, Rin y Kanzashi en un hotel cerca de la estación central de trenes de la ciudad.

Ichika iba sin problemas en la pequeña embarcación pero poco antes de entrar al puerto Ichika vio una embarcación militar de la marina Mexicana, que vigilaba el tráfico del puerto, ya que ahora la India pertenece a las regiones estatales anexadas de México.

Ichika se ponía cada vez más nervioso ya que la embarcación parecía revisar a casi todas la embarcaciones y si alguien lo veía y muy posiblemente lo reconociera sería un gran problema ya que pondría en riesgo su misión.

¡Maldición! (Tengo que pensar en algo o estoy perdido)

Ichika iba acercándose al lugar de revisión sabía que las posibilidades estaban es su contra cuando se le ocurrió un plan, ya formado en la línea de revisión Ichika coloco su mano bajo el agua y ahí pudo materializar una pequeña granada de mano que lleva y que gracias a su IS el puedo ocultar en la memoria de su unidad, tras quitarle el seguro la dejo caer y esta se sumergió bajo el agua, tras esperar unos 10 segundo la explosión sucedió, no fue muy fuerte pero hizo que la embarcación de vigilancia se movilizara a revisar por lo que dejo de hacer su trabajo de revisión y gracias a eso Ichika pudo pasar sin problemas al puerto.

Eso estuvo cerca.

Hablando en voz baja Ichika pasó y por fin pudo ir al puerto, ya en el lugar Ichika logro dejar la lancha en el lugar designado, Ichika empezó a moverse al lugar donde tenía que llegar un hotel cerca de la estación central de trenes de la ciudad.

* * *

Las 12:00 a.m. es la hora que marcaba el reloj de Ichika y este ya dentro del hotel se dirigió a una habitación el en 5 piso que en ese momento estaba en reparación por lo que en todo el piso no debería haber nadie, el número de la habitación era el 38, ya él sabía que podía estar las chicas o alguien más.

Frente a la puerta en plena oscuridad Ichika abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta, tras ver que a simple vista no había nadie, he intentado no hacer ningún ruido este entro, tras cerrar la puerta comenzó avanzar un poco alguien entre las sombras de la habitación le apunto con un arma semiautomática pero Ichika no se inmuto sabía que si era alguien de la AMBAM no le apuntaría y simplemente le dispararía, tras esperar un poco una voz que el reconocía lo tranquilizo.

Por fin apareciste, pero sabes que no se puede confiar en nadie por estos días, así que identifícate. –Tatenashi.

Ichika simplemente esbozo una pequeña sonrisa antes de proseguir.

Soy Ichika Orimura, mi número es el 001-356, Tatenashi.

De las sombras no solo apareció Tatenashi sino también Rin y Kanzashi las tres chicas solo le sonrieron a Ichika ya no eran las mismas chicas de la academia IS, enamoradas del chico, ya eso había quedado atrás, ahora eran amigos y compañeros de batalla.

Nos alegra que llegaras Ichika, como estuvo el viaje. –Kanzashi.

Algo aburrido, pero sin problemas. –Ichika.

¡Podemos hablar del viaje después, no es seguro permanecer mucho tiempo aquí, así que no perdamos el tiempo! –Rin.

Rin ya no le gustaba ese tipo de cosas cursis ya que ella consideraba que esto como debilidad y por eso podías morir, sin contar con el hecho de que Rin le guardaba cierto rencor a Ichika por haberla rechazado tras confesarle sus sentimientos hace casi 2 años.

Cálmate Rin, no hablaremos mucho aquí, de hecho saldremos en una hora. –Tatenashi.

Estas palabras de Tatenashi hicieron que Ichika se sorprendiera un poco ya que él había supuesto que solo intercambiaría información y que el iría solo a la misión.

¿Ha donde iremos Tatenashi? –Ichika.

Por ahora solo te diré que iremos a buscar a Laura, Ichika. –Tatenashi.

Y ¿Dónde está exactamente? –Ichika.

El puerto de Chittagong en Bangladesh. –Tatenashi.

Ichika hizo una pausa antes de continuar hablando.

Entiendo, y cuál es el plan Tatenashi. –Ichika.

Tras terminar del hablar, Ichika pareció o por lo menos eso les pareció a las chicas que esbozo una pequeña sonrisa cosa que no hace muy a menudo principal mente después de la muerte de Charlotte, Cecilia y su hermana.

Muy bien entonces iremos a la estación de trenes y tomaremos el tren que sale a la 1:15 a.m. de ahí viajeros hasta la ciudad de Kolkata, cerca de la frontera con la región estatal de Bangladesh. –Tatenashi.

Y ¿Qué aremos para entrar al puerto? -Ichika.

Bueno Ichika como sabes los Mexicanos crearon en el puerto la mayor prisión de trabajos forzosos del mundo donde todos los enemigos de la AMBAM son enviados. –Rin.

Por lo que una vez llegados a la ciudad de Kolkata tendremos que cruzar la zona fronteriza hacia la ciudad de Khulna, ahí por fuentes sabemos que los preso de guerra que son trasladados por barco al puerto de Chittagong. –Kanzashi.

Entiendo, pero como nos aremos pasar por prisioneros, no deberían saber cuántos llevan ahí, si ven 4 de más seria un problema. –Ichika.

No te preocupes Ichika, sabemos que no hacen control de quien envían, ya que si eres enviado jamás podrás salir. –Tatenashi.

Así que en realidad convirtieron el puerto en un enorme campo de concentración. -Ichika.

Así es Ichika. -Tatenashi.

Muy bien entonces es hora de irnos. –Rin.

Tras la frase final de Rin ahora los chicos de comenzaron a moverse, les era siempre difícil pasar desapercibidos ya que la AMBAM ha ofrecidos enormes sumas de dinero además de una mejor vida a quien delate o de información sobre los pilos IS rebeldes que quedan por que hay gente desesperada que podría delatarlos en cualquier momento.

El viaje les tomo por tren además de algunos viajes a pie unos 6 días en poder atravesar la India hasta la llegada a la ciudad de Kolkata. En el viaje les fue difícil hablar mucho ya que siempre hay que cuidarse las espaldas, pero eso no dejo que pudiesen conversar más de lo que lo han hecho por estos 3 años, aunque no se les había presentado la oportunidad de ir juntos algún trabajo ya que es muy peligroso y de hecho esta misión de rescate es muy peligrosa pero vale la pena por Laura, además de que aún tiene su IS, ya que es muy importante contra la AMBAM.

* * *

Dos días después ya a unos 50km de su destino la ciudad de Khulna los chicos están en una pequeña casa en medio de una región de cultivo, en donde después de mucho tiempo lograron relajarse ya que perecía que esa pequeña casa estaba sin usar desde hace tiempo. Esperaran un día para luego ir la ciudad he intentar entrometerse a un convoy que lleva a prisioneros al puerto.

Ya al anochecer y después de a ver descansado y comido las chicas se fueron a bañar después de más de una semana de no hacerlo, ya Ichika se había bañado, pero mientras Ichika dormitada en uno de los sillones de la casa algo lo hizo despertar. Miro por la habitación pero no había nada, se levantó a ver si alguien estaba cerca pero no, solo están las chicas aun en el baño, por alguna razón sintió que algo malo estaría por pasar.

* * *

Sobre la región China del Tíbet a 40km de altura la Fortaleza B4-03 "Noche Eterna" –MEX.

En la fortaleza mexicana se estaba descifrando una conversación que había tenido entra los dos grupos más poderosos de los rebeldes y tras tardar más de lo que se suponía tardaría una mujer se comenzaba a desesperar la General de todo el ejército mexicano la que ahora era apodada como "la conquistadora del pacifico" Rosa.

En la cabían Rosa se veía molesta ya que aún se de descifraba toda la conversación y de lo que se había descifrando no daba ninguna pista pero estaba a punto de cambiar cuando algunos soldados de inteligencia le trajeron una actualización del desciframiento.

Disculpe por la demora General, pero es más difícil de lo que habíamos pensado, pero le traigo algunas cosas nuevas que hemos logrado descifrar. –soldado.

Bien, dámelo. -Rosa.

Rosa comenzó a leer lo que el soldado le había traído y con una pequeña risa su ánimo cambio.

Interesante. –Rosa.

* * *

**Hola a todos he vuelto de mi retiro espiritual de la flojera, bueno ya hablando seria mente despido una disculpa por haber tardado tanto pero ya he regresado por lo que aun que no doy días para publicar como anterior mente lo hacía les diré que ya condensare a avanzar la historia rumbo a su final, espero como siempre sus comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos. Así que nos vemos.**

**Infinite Stratos es de ****Izuru Yumizuru**


	4. El infierno en la tierra

Capítulo 4: El infierno en la tierra.

Era medio día en la zona portuaria de la ciudad de Khulna en la exrepública de Bangladés y ya que la ciudad está en las orillas del rio Rupsa, de ahí los prisioneros son llevados en botes de unos 8 a 12 metros de largo al campo de concentración más importante de la AMBAM, el puerto de Chittagong.

Desde la orilla del rio 4 personas veían al convoy de 8 barcos de era remolcados por un boto más grande de unos 15m de largo que pertenecía a la armada Mexicana.

\- ¿Cómo le aremos para ingresar, Ichika? –Tatenashi.

Tatenashi y las chicas observaban a Ichika mientras se observa la flota con unos binoculares.

\- Voy a hundir un barco. –Ichika.

Tras lo dicho las chicas se sorprendieron pero antes de poder hablar Ichika se lanzó al rio y se sumergió rápidamente. Las chicas solo observaban pero se dieron cuanta cual era el plan, Ichika hundiría el barco y en la confusión ellos deberían aprovechar para colarse, era simple pero riesgoso ya que a pesar de que en ese punto los controles ya no son estrictos porque supuestamente ya solo deben ser trasportados al campo de concentración si se hundía el barco esto podría hacer que el viaje se interrumpiera y si se regresaba a hacer algún control se darían cuenta de que había 4 personas de más y el plan se ira a la mierda.

Pero era muy tarde para echarse atrás, Ichika ya se dirigía hacia la flota así que las chicas se arrojaron también al rio.

\- "Ichika espero que sepas que haces". –Rin.

Unos momentos después un barco se comenzó a hundir y los pasajeros comenzaron a saltar al agua lo que hizo que el barco remolque se detuviera y llegaran otros barcos de la armada. La confusión era muy grande pero el plan parecía ir bien y así tras causar algunos desastres los chicos lograron su objetivo ya que poco después se trajo un barco de remplazo y sin más el traslado continuo.

* * *

Sin saber qué hora era exactamente en plena oscuridad de una tranquila noche, Ichika junto a Tatenashi, Rin y Kanzashi iban dormidos pero unos ruidos algo extraños los despertaron ya que lo único que habían escuchado era las olas y el motor del boto remolcador, Ichika fue el primero en ver qué pasaba y fue cuando a lo lejos se podía ver un gran resplandor naranja, los sonidos eran muy extraños, él no podía identificar que era pero eran un poco atemorizantes.

\- Ya hemos llegado al infierno en la tierra. –Tatenashi.

Las palabras de Tatenashi hicieron reacción a sus compañeros de viaje y les hicieron preguntar si este lugar era aún peor que los lugares en donde habían estado. Esas preguntas serian respondidas pronto.

Poco después y ya mucho más cerca de la cosa, los chicos pudieron ver más claramente el lugar y es que a pesar de ser de noche y ahora podían ver el porqué de ese resplandor naranja que era el que iluminada la noche, grandes fogatas eran las responsables que al moverse por el viento hacían que los cientos de barcos se pudiesen ver a pesar de estar muy oscuro, esta combinación hacia que el lugar se mostrara muy atemorizante.

\- Es aterrador. –Kanzashi.

Las palabras de Kanzashi fueron corroboradas por los demás, nada mejor podría decir lo que ellos sentían. Poco después y mientras todos y no solo los chicos sino los demás pasajeros del barco se habían quedado hipnotizados por las extrañas y en muchos casos atemorizantes visiones no vieron hasta que el barco se detuvo en un pequeño muelle que era el lugar donde los desembarcarían.

Tras espera una hora ya que Ichika y compañía se encontraban en el último barco para poder bajar, lo extraño que pudieron ver era que los guardias solo los veían bajar pero no iban con ellos y tampoco les indicaban que hacer pero al parecer todos sabían que deban dirigirse por el muelle al puerto, así los chicos esperaron su turno y descendieron y gracias a la noche y el hecho de que los guardias no era muy atentos no se preocupaban de que los identificasen.

Una vez en el muelle los chicos comenzaron caminar con los demás presos solo para darse cuenta de que ese muelle era para conducirlos al mismo infierno ya que el agua alrededor esta tan sucia que más parecí lodo, el aire se percibía un olor muy fuerte y desagradable pero no parecía poder identificar que era exactamente, además de la enorme resplandor naranja que les hacía sentir también un enorme calor que se suma al ya clima es tropical de la zona.

Poco después los chicos vieron como el muelle pasaba por entre dos barcos que alguna vez fueron el gran orgullo de alguna nación y es que ya no se podía saber a qué país pertenecía ya que estos le faltaban partes aún se podía ver a simple vista que eran barcos militares.

Antes de la guerra el puerto de Chittagong era un deshuesadero de barcos mercantiles de todo el mundo y ya tenía una fama bastante mala pero ahora era un lugar peor ya que ahora tenía la tarea de desarmar todas la flotas de los países que había sido derrotados al punto que llegaban a los miles de barcos en espera de ser desarmados que fueron apilados horizontalmente a la costa y todos recargados unos con otros en barias filas lo que hacía que la costa tuviese una barrera de barcos que no parecía tener fin.

Y en ese momento al cruzar el muelle pudieron darse cuenta de por qué ya los guardias no los seguían y es que detrás de la primera fila de barcos llegaron a un lugar sacado de la peor catástrofe planetaria que en una historia de ciencia ficción pudiesen imaginar, en el lugar donde cientos de personas trabajan cortando y trasportando los pedazos del barco hacia unas enormes bandas trasportadoras, el suelo era de color negro y no podías distinguir la arena, la gente parecía tener muchas funciones aun que todos eran presos condenados a nunca salir de este lugar.

Los chicos pudieron ver como algunas personas llegaban con los recién llegados y les hacían preguntas algunas los seguían y otras se quedaban, era muy extraño pero ellos no sabían si antes de ser trasportados aquí les daban instrucciones.

Mientras veían todo los que sucedía a su alrededor no notaron que una mujer que parecía rondar los 30 años se acercó con una libreta en mano. La mujer de tal vez 1.70 de altura tenía un corte de cabello muy corto y de color negro, su piel se notaba con algunas quemaduras, además parecía que le había pasado algo a su ojo izquierdo ya que este no se movía como el otro y siempre apuntaba hacia el frente.

\- Chicos, necesito que me respondan unas preguntas. –lugareña.

Los chicos en especial Ichika se mostró un poco sorprendido ya que normalmente una persono aunque sea poca educada esta por lo menos se presenta sin embargo tal vez ya no les importaba eso aquí.

Por su lado la mujer no le parecía impórtale que los 4 chicos la viesen algo disgustados y ella simplemente saco un lápiz y se preparó para comenzar a llenar un pequeño formulario de una página.

\- Muy bien comencemos que tengo a más personas que reclutar. –lugareña.

Tras lo dicho la mujer los miro de reojo y continua con las preguntas sin impórtale las quejas que los chicos podían tener.

\- Díganme, nombre, no necesito apellidos, edad, ciudad de origen, nacionalidad y conocimientos. –lugareña.

Los chicos se vieron entre sí, no saben si decir la verdad o invertirse algo.

\- He disculpa, ¿qué quieres decir con conocimientos? –Kanzashi.

Kanzashi pregunto por la duba que tenía y al mismo tiempo les ganaba tiempo para decidir que decir. Por su parte la mujer si molesto pero como parecía su trabajo está de mala gana respondió.

\- Quiero que me digan, si tiene alguna conocimientos ya sea con herramientas industriales o si tiene alguna profesión como herrero o eléctrico, o algo similar. –lugareña.

\- Entiendo. –Tatenashi.

Los chicos solo se miraron y ahí tal vez fue en sus miradas que pudieron entender que hacer.

\- Entonces me van a responder o no, no tengo todo su día. –lugareña.

La mujer parecía estar impaciente pero los chicos no dudaron más y decidieron contestar rápidamente. La primera fue Tatenashi.

\- Soy Tatenashi.

\- Tengo 21 años

\- Soy de Moscú.

\- Soy rusa.

\- Y soy técnica en infraestructura.

La siguiente fue Kanzashi.

\- Soy Kanzashi.

\- Tengo 20 años.

\- Soy de Moscú.

\- Soy rusa.

\- Y soy técnica en soldadura.

Quien siguió fue Rin.

\- Soy Ling.

\- Tengo 20 años.

\- Soy de Beijín.

\- Soy china.

\- Y soy técnica especializada en conducción de vehículos pesados en trasporte.

El último fue Ichika.

\- Soy Ichika.

\- Tengo 20 años.

\- Soy de Tokio.

\- Soy japonés.

\- Y soy especialista armado y reparación de equipo electrónico.

La mujer que los había entrevistado no se había mostrado ninguna reacción por las cosas que las chicas podrían hacer pero cuando escucho a Ichika esta se mostró algo sorprendida.

\- Así que tienes habilidades en equipo electrónico, seré directa estas interesada en formar parte de la agrupación "_Hamburg" _nos interesa tener a alguien con tus capacidades, se te dará un lugar donde dormir y tendrás seguridad en que recibirás alimentos y agua potable y un día libre en la semana para descansar. –lugareña.

Ichika no sabía bien como se manejaba el lugar pero si le ofrecen eso, eso le ayudaría a no tener que buscar por todos lados un lugar donde hospedarse y también quedarse hasta completar su misión.

\- Si estoy interesado pero que pasa con mis amigas. –Ichika.

La chica se mostró algo seria pero después de ver su libreta otra vez y buscar en algunas hojas solo le tomo unos minutos.

\- Hay algunas vacantes pero no poder ofrecerlas un lugar donde quedarse solo alimento y agua, aunque si Ichika está de acuerdo podría compartir habitación. –lugareña.

\- No tengo problema, acepto compartir mi habitación. –Ichika.

\- Entones vamos los llevare al barco donde operamos.

La mujer les indico que la siguieran, y así los chicos comenzaron a seguirla a su guía por ese lugar tan extraño y es que a pesar de que toda la gente está ahí en condena a no salir jamás por que han aceptado seguir con el desmantelamiento de los barcos, muchas preguntas surgían pero antes de intentar resolver esas dudas, lo primero era llegar a donde los chicas vivirían en lo que todo el mundo llama, "_el infierno en la Tierra_".

* * *

**Hola a todos, les pido mil disculpas por todo este tiempo de no subir mas episodios espero ya ser mas regular, como siempre espero que me dejen sus comentarios o sugerencias. **

**Nota cultural: Este episodio y los futuros se desarrollan en un lugar que exites el puerto de Chittagong en Bangladés y este lugar ya es llamado el infierno en la tierra, poder buscar informacion extra en donde mas gusten. les recomiendo infromarse mas.  
**

**Infinite Stratos es de Izuru Yumizuru.**


End file.
